


Imaginary Spaces - Tom Visits His Daughter

by storyspinner70



Series: Imaginary Spaces 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyspinner70/pseuds/storyspinner70
Summary: When Jared, his toddler, and his baby bump moved next door to Jensen Ackles, Jared found out exactly how much a life can change. But what caused them to move in the first place?





	

**Title:** Imaginary Spaces - Tom Visits His Daughter  
**Follow Up To:** [Imaginary Spaces](http://storyspinner70.livejournal.com/9450.html) and [Imaginary Spaces - Jared](http://storyspinner70.livejournal.com/9808.html). It would probably make more sense if you read those first.  
**Characters:** Jensen/Jared  
**Genre/pairing:** Fluff, AU, J2, Slash, Mpreg  
**Rating:** R  
**Word-count:** 350+  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Warnings:** Little bit of Angst, Language  
**Summary:** When Jared, his toddler, and his baby bump moved next door to Jensen Ackles, Jared found out exactly how much a life can change. But what caused them to move in the first place?  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue. I'm sad enough as it is over the first thing.

 

 **Update!!!:** As of August 8th, 2017, I have art for my series!!!!! The amazing [TxDorA](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA) ([tx-devilorangel](http://tx-devilorangel.livejournal.com/) on LJ)  loved my series as much as I did, and did me the honor of dragging my fic off the Quicky Bang Art list and made me super happy!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152910733@N05/36334371531/in/dateposted-public/)

  
**Imaginary Spaces - Tom Visits His Daughter**

  
Tom pressed his hand to the glass. His daughter was…beautiful, he guessed, in that wrinkly red faced way that newborns were. He drew a heart on the window and felt love and regret. 

He could have just told Jared. It would have saved such heartache and pain. Just a few words. "I don't want to settle down." Or "We're looking for different things." Anything. But he just couldn't bear to say them. So he was a dick. A coward. A lying, cheating bastard.

He loved his children. But he just couldn't bring himself to love them like he should - this encompassing, unconditional feeling he finds himself on the brink of every time he looked at Michael but just…couldn't. He couldn't let go of that tether - that need for control and safety. If you never love someone so much, they can never destroy you.

The pinging of the elevator drew Tom's attention away from Jacqueline. _Jensen._ The man that could do and be everything that Tom wouldn't. Tom hated him the first time he met him. Still did.  


Tom's eye was drawn by the intern reaching out for Jensen, and Tom's eyes narrowed as the twink gripped Jensen's forearm and subtly leaned closer. Tom knew that game. Hell, Tom played that game. 

When Jensen smiled at the intern and gripped the other man on his shoulder, Tom straightened. He might be a lying, cheating bastard that had hurt Jared, but no one else was going to. That was not going to happen. 

Before he could interrupt, he noticed Jensen was actually gently pushing the other man away. Tom watched as Jensen smiled, then watched his mouth form two words. "I'm taken." Tom slumped back down. 

Jensen turned to step into Jared's room. He was almost through the door when he noticed Tom. Stopping, he nodded to him. Tom waited a moment, then returned the greeting. That was as friendly as they were ever going to be. Tom wouldn't allow anything else, and neither would Jensen.

As Jensen watched, Tom turned and walked down the hall, waving goodbye to his daughter as he passed.

They would be just fine.


End file.
